In order to examine the connection between the processes through which partners join together as mates and the subsequent cohesion and stability of their marriage, we propose to undertake a short-term longitudinal study of the transition of relationships into marriage. A random sample of 200 recently married couples (400 participants) drawn from the central region of Pennsylvania will participate in structured interviews which will yield time-ordered descriptions of the premarital phase of their relationships. During this initial interview, the participants will also fill out questionnaires concerning their marriage relationship and life satisfaction; in addition they will complete a report in which they provide a summary description of their activities over the previous month. The data regarding the marriage relationships, life satisfaction, and daily activities will be gathered from each partner on two subsequent occasions, spaced approximately 9 months apart. The material obtained will be used to examine the connection between features of the partners' premarital relationship and the way they structure their marriage, the degree to which it is satisfying and stable, and whether it fits into a general sense of well-being.